bullyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Whining/Quotes
Whining/Quotes Algernon: That would never happen at home! Beatrice: I want to get out of here. I don’t belong here, I want to be in a clean hospital wearing a white coat! Bucky: Ooh! This is so stupid! Oh, man! Geez! Cornelius: Why does this always happen to me? Donald: Life is so cruel to me. Earnest: Why does it have to be like this?! Fatty: I’m tired, I’m upset, and I’m hungry! Melvin: Ooh, this is never going to end! Thad: Ooh, my existence is so pathetic! Davis: And the drama continues. Ethan: Ah, this sucks! Russell: *whine* Russell want to be transferred! Tom: I can’t believe it! Oh man, this blows! I bet it’s a set up! Somehow it connects! Trent: Can’t wait till I get to Hollywood! Troy: People just don’t understand what I go through in this body of mine! Wade: This is just stupid. Frickin’ sucks. What the heck. Bif: This place is turning to crap! Bryce: Oh, as soon as the preps turn our backs everything falls apart! Chad: I wanna go home! Derby: The world just doesn’t work like that! It’s supposed to fall into place for me - always has! I don’t understand it! Gord: I don’t see why something like this should happen! Justin: Oh, it just shouldn’t happen to someone like me! Parker: It’s really unfortunate! Pinky: It just makes me so miserable! Tad: I thought things would be better when I left home, but no…! Hal: Will this sucking ever stop? Johnny: It just don’t make any sense! Lefty: Ah, it’s such a load of crap! And it pisses me off! Lola: It’s just not fair! Lucky: Ah, this just sucks! Norton: I can’t take this! Peanut: I’m just so sick of everything! Ricky: Aw, come on! This sucks for real! I don’t wanna see this, man! Vance: Oooh, all this stress! I-it’s not good for my hair! Bo: Ah, this is just the worst! Casey: That sucks. Dan: Ah, godammit. That sucked. Juri: I don’t like to whine, but that is so unfair! Kirby: Everything is just a piece of garbage around here! Luis: That crap just ain’t fair! Ted: Ooh, this is gonna be a long game! Angie: Why does it have to be that way?! Christy: It’s boring everyday and then you die. Constantinos: As usual, the world takes an enormous crap on my head! Edward: I need control here! Eunice: That sucked. Big time. Gary: Aw man, this sucks big time! Gloria: Misery wakes me daily, shame visits nightly! Gordon: This is so stupid, so frickin’ stupid and I can’t stand it! Frankly, I hate it! Ivan: Ivan, it can’t get worse than this! Karen: Why does it have to suck? Karl: Ahhh DAMN IT. Lance: I can’t believe this crap is going on! What the hell is the big idea? Max: My spirit is flagging. I don’t know what to do. Melody: When will it end? Pedro: This is so wrong! Pete: Oh man! This is such a load of trash! Ray: This always happens! Seth: I don’t like it at all! Ah, I wanna beat someone to feel better about myself! Sheldon: I don’t think it’ll ever be okay! Trevor: I can’t believe this is happening! Clint: Oooooh no! I don’t believe thiiiis! Duncan: Ooh… why does this keep happening? Gurney: Oh, no way! Jerry: This kind of stuff always happens to me! Leon: Oh, I can’t believe it, but it’s unfair and boring at the same time! Omar: OOOH I HATE THIS TOWN AND ALL THE SPINELESS JERKS THAT LIVE HERE! Otto: As usual, this kind of crap always happens. Zoe: It really tweaks me the wrong way, ya’know?